


Poison and Wine

by untouchableface



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Reinako week on Tumblr (day 3 - angst). Vaguely inspired by the song with the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Wine

In a dimly-lit corner of the bar, Minako silently seethed into her drink. Stabbing at the ice cubes with her straw, she watched as some idiot man was trying to chat up Rei. She wasn't sure which was worse: the fact that she wasn't the centre of attention and the one getting the free drinks, or the fact that Rei was actually tolerating this creep for more than two seconds.

Much earlier in the evening, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto had started the evening with them, but the three girls had been smart enough to go home an hour and four rounds of shots ago. For better or worse, tequila had prompted Minako to suggest that they have a friendly competition to see who could get the most free drinks from the men at the bar, and it had been going well until the two free drinks she had scored were surpassed by four for Usagi, six for Mako, and some stupidly high number for Rei. The evening took a sharp turn when a worried Ami and a very giddy Mako had to help Usagi into a cab after she had begun to try to tickle the bouncer. And so Minako was left alone in her corner, since Rei had barely been back to the table after Usagi left.

Glancing up from her thoroughly-murdered ice shards, Minako watched in horror as the man leaned in dangerously close to Rei, his lips moving toward hers. Minako was certain that this would not end well for the man; her jaw dropped open a moment later as Rei tolerated - if not welcomed - the kiss. Her heart sinking to her stomach, Minako was on her feet a moment later. She fled from the bar to the street, fumbling in her purse for her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Either Rei was drunk and in need of rescuing, she was out-stubborning Minako in order to win the game, or gods forbid, she was actually interested in this loser. Minako didn't like her odds, but as her cigarette burned down to her fingertips, she convinced herself to return to the bar to at least check on Rei. It was what a good friend did, after all, never leave a friend alone at the bar drunk. Never mind that Minako desperately wanted to be in that man's place, to feel Rei's lips on her own.

Walking back in, Minako practiced her concession speech in her head. She would let Rei have the satisfaction of winning the game, so long as she could be convinced to leave the bar immediately. Sacrificing her pride to soothe her jealousy was not something Minako was accustomed to, but jealousy was not an emotion Minako felt often. Sure, in an abstract way she was jealous of any happy couple. To be painfully honest, she was jealous of anyone who was truly happy. She was jealous of anyone who did not have to make sacrifices on behalf of someone else. She was jealous of anyone who did not wake from nightmares of dying, over and over again. She was jealous of everyone on the Earth who was not marked before birth with a "destiny" and who got to chase their dreams without literally carrying the fate of the world in their hands.

It was easy enough to forget all of that when she was the most attractive person in the room, where people bought her drinks because they bought into the illusion that she was just a bubbly party girl. When enough liquor caused a dreamless sleep. Minako wasn't sure which was worse: being tormented with memories of her lover dying in a past life, or of being painfully close to her then-lover in this lifetime with no signs that the other girl felt the same way she did. 

As Minako crossed the bar, the sight of Rei still cozied up to this stranger sickened her. Fuck the bet. It was a mistake Minako would never make the mistake of suggesting again. Clearly, she was not the most attractive person in the bar tonight; Minako was not sure she could feel more degraded if she had been on a purposely self-destructive bender.

"Minaaaa." So it was drunk, then. Minako sighed inwardly as Rei finally turned her attention toward the blonde. Rei slipped an arm around her waist, her other one around the waist of the man. "This is Akiooo. He's very knowledgeable about, uh, wines and spirits. But so'm I." Rei snorted at her own joke.

"Come on, Rei-chan," Minako muttered softly. "Time to get you home." Minako was a skilled actress after all, and if she could successfully pretend she was not shaking with rage, then she deserved an Oscar for the performance. But as she tried to untangle Rei from her newfound friend, Rei pulled back, clinging to Akio. Clearly her stubbornness had not gone the way of her inhibitions. This was beyond winning a stupid game at this point.

"Fine," Minako snapped. " _I'm_ going home and _you're_ welcome to enjoy your new friend." The bitterness that had been building since Rei all but deserted her earlier that evening had finally reached its boiling point. Minako whirled around and made a beeline for the door, fighting back the hot tears that suddenly threatened to fall. How could she love someone like Rei, who always had to combat her at every turn, never giving an inch? Surely Rei should have known that - even as a friend - deserting her for a stranger was hurtful, not to mention so far outside of her normal views on men.

**********

Tears burned her cheeks as Minako hurried down the street away from the bar. "Minako-chan, wait!" Apparently it took leaving dramatically to get Rei to pay attention to her, she noted bitterly. Minako stopped where she was but kept her face forward, not trusting herself to face Rei. "Why are you mad, Mina-chan?"

Minako furiously wiped at her eyes, trying to hide all signs of her distress. But, before she could turn to face Rei, she felt Rei reach under her shirt and trail her nails along a certain point on her lower back, as she rested her chin on Minako's shoulder. All nerves shot to attention suddenly as Minako shivered. How Rei had found  _that_ particular spot, that painfully intimate spot, while clearly drunk... Unwillingly, Minako moaned softly as she pressed into Rei's warmth. "Not fair."

Steeling her nerves, Minako turned to face Rei after a moment, backing against a nearby parked truck for safety before continuing their conversation. "We should get you home."

"Weren't you having fun?" Rei pouted. "I bet you got lots of free drinks. I did, I dunno even how many now." Suddenly, Rei leaned in close to Minako, taking a long moment to inspect her face. "You're sad. Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," Minako lied, suddenly turning on her best 'party girl' smile. "I'm great, but I'm just tired. Too many men."

"I know what would cheer you up," Rei purred, leaning in closer, her forehead resting against Minako's. "Kiss me."

"Rei, you're drunk." It was the simplest truth; it was what Minako secretly wanted most in the world.

"C'mon, kiss me." Rei persisted, pressing closer, leaning her palms against the truck for support and effectively pinning Minako in place. "Kiss me and cheer up."

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Minako let Rei take what she wanted from her, knowing it was inevitable at this point. When it came to the raven-haired priestess, Minako was always letting her take, even when it hurt her own heart. Rei's wine-stained lips were soft against hers, and she tasted like cherries and damp earth. Minako's stomach flip-flopped as she surrendered to the brief kiss, half of her wanting to take it deeper, and half of her feeling guilty for stealing a kiss that Rei likely would not even remember the next day. Their first kiss should be special and something they could both remember, not a sloppy drunken move on a side street at three in the morning.

"'m sorry. I shouldnt've left you alone," Rei apologized. "I really just wanted to spend time with _you_ tonight." Before Rei could continue her apology, her mobile phone chirped, and she answered. "Oh, Akio, hi."

Reflexively, Minako grabbed Rei's phone from her, muttering a brief "Sorry, she's not interested in talking to you anymore. Feel free to lose her number." before hanging up on the loser on the other end of the line.

"You're mean," Rei giggled as she took her phone back from Minako. "Kiss me again?"

Minako ducked away under Rei's arm, fighting the urge to stay exactly where she was and enjoy what Rei was too-easily offering. "Let's get you home," she repeated, leading Rei by the hand as the stubborn miko finally complied. "How about you ask me that again tomorrow, and I'll say yes then."

**********

After hearing nothing from Rei for a week, Minako decided to text her.

_After the bar last week, you had mentioned wanting to ask me something?_

Rei texted back a few moments later.

_Sorry Minako, I was pretty drunk and I don't remember much after Usagi left. How'd I get home?_

Minako slammed her phone case shut in frustration without sending a reply. She had received the answer she knew she would, even if her heart had hoped otherwise.

What was the absolute worst was knowing she would fall for Rei over and over again, she would sacrifice her heart over and over again, that they were tied together by destiny... all the while knowing she was probably just being manipulated for wearing her heart on her sleeve.


End file.
